


Kingsley’s Fault

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A routine ICW trip finds Hermione fighting a losing battle with her warming charms. It’s a good thing the leader of the Jabari knows what to do.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & M'Baku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Kingsley’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2020, Excelsior Bingo, and Wizarding Crossover Connection Cast the Dice 2020.
> 
> HH bingo B2: Wakanda  
> MMF bingo N4: M'Baku  
> EF bingo N2: Wakanda  
> CtD trope: Huddling for Warmth
> 
> I want to send a huge thanks to Squarepeg72 and starrnobella for reading this over for me, if there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

Hermione shivered as cold chills ran up and down her spine. She had recast her warming charm, but it wasn’t helping.

The mountainous Jabari Land region of Wakanda was stunning, but it was so very cold. Probably the coldest place she’d ever been and that way saying something after spending a good portion of her teenage years at school in the Scottish Highlands.

Speaking of back home, when Hermione returned to London, she was going to give Kingsley a piece of her mind for sending her on this trip instead of going himself. She was a junior member of the International Confederation of Wizards or ICW, and Kingsley was who she reported to directly. After the Second Wizarding War was over and some of the chaos settled, Kingsley took a step back from his role as Minister for Magic and instead joined the ICW. He was the reason she joined the ICW instead of the DRCMC after she finished her studies at Hogwarts.

She loved what she did as she was able to make a difference not only in Wizarding Britain but across the Wizarding World as a whole. It didn’t hurt that she was able to meet all kinds of different people from across the globe.

That was what she was doing on this trip; meeting the leaders of Wakanda as the application committee reviewed the country’s application to join the ICW before bringing their request to all of the delegates. Wakanda’s request had come as a bit of a surprise to the ICW, but their representative had argued their case well, and this visit was the last step before they voted. Kingsley was supposed to go, but an illness had prevented the older wizard from going.

Hermione couldn’t begrudge him for not wanting to go, but she was really beginning to regret that decision as another shiver wracked her body. While she enjoyed the tour of the Golden City below, it reminded her too much of back home, so when Nakia said the group would be heading outside of the capital city, she was excited. She loved visiting the lands of the border, mining, and river tribes as the people were some of the nicest she’d ever met, but nothing prepared her for the views from the capital of the Jabari Tribe.

Gorilla City was high in the mountainous territory and on a clear and bright, sunny day such as today, you could see for miles. The only downside for the small witch was the temperature. She could understand why the Jabari people layered themselves in heavy animal pelts, but Hermione had obviously not dressed appropriately, and she was suffering because of it. It didn’t help that the bright sunshine belied how cold it was out.

A warm presence behind her had Hermione glancing over her shoulder. She turned to face the leader of the Jabari. “Lord M’Baku,” she murmured as she bowed her head.

“Just M’Baku is fine, Miss Granger,” the large man replied, a smirk tugging up the corner of his mouth.

Hermione returned his smile. “Then I insist you call me Hermione,” she said. She tilted her head to the side, and before she could stop herself, she asked, “How do you do it?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“Stay warm up here,” Hermione replied. “I’m freezing. My warming charms only seem to last so long.”

M’Baku’s smirk deepened, and he laughed, low and mirthful. “I’m used to it, but I have an idea.” He gestured to a seating area to her left that looked out over the valley below.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but turned and made her way to where M’Baku indicated. As she did, she felt the heat of the large man’s hand hovering near her lower back. The warmth seeped into her bones just enough to take the edge off from the chill surrounding them.

M’Baku sat down first and tugged Hermione to sit next to him. “I will warm you up.”

“You know this won’t have any effect on how I vote on Wakanda’s status,” Hermione told him.

“Oh, I know, but I would like to get to know you,” M’Baku replied. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “This seemed the perfect excuse to do so.”

“You would have done well in Slytherin,” Hermione mused.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Shaking her head, Hermione laughed, “Why doesn’t that surprise me.”

She settled into M’Baku’s warm embrace. As she did, Hermione realised that maybe she wouldn’t need to give Kingsley a piece of her mind after all.


End file.
